


Purgatorio

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Gen, la previa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Están en el infierno.





	Purgatorio

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: Escribí esto la tarde en que empezaba la temporada 19, con toda la amargura que dejó la temporada 18 y la esperanza que daban las fotos detrás de escenas… Así que breve, agridulce y al punto.  
>  Palabras: 300+

Están en el infierno. Rafael no tiene otra explicación. El caso Samra destapó todo el odio que dormía en la ciudad y las últimas semanas han sido un desastre.  
  
\- Me dijeron que hay una pista sobre la última carta.  
  
Carisi lo lleva a su departamento. El regreso de las amenazas de muerte es la guinda de la torta de su semana.  
  
\- ¿Quieres subir? – pregunta apenas se detienen. Carisi ni siquiera lo está mirando.  
  
\- ¿Para qué?  
  
Tal vez no han llegado al infierno, solo están detenidos en el purgatorio, sin avanzar ni saber por qué pecados están haciendo penitencia.  
  
\- Sonny, por favor…  
  
\- ¿En serio, Rafael? – Carisi está molesto. Últimamente siempre está molesto.  
  
\- Sube conmigo.  
  
\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga a la patrulla que te recoge en la mañana?  
  
Su corazón da un salto, Sonny entiende que la invitación es a pasar la noche. Así de patético se siente.  
  
\- Ven conmigo, Sonny. Estamos cansados.  
  
\- ¿Y tu solución es acostarte conmigo y desecharme mañana hasta que vuelvas a tener un mal día?  
  
\- Lo siento, Sonny. Te lo he dicho, si pudiera volver y cambiar…  
  
\- No puedo seguir con esto, Rafael. – Sonny se ve abatido, Rafael quiere abrazarlo. – No podemos seguir así. No soy solo yo, estás desconcentrado, estás… Sólo la teniente no se ha dado cuenta y sabemos por qué.  
  
Olivia no ha notado nada porque Rafael ha cedido y llevado a juicio cada caso que ella haya querido perseguir, aun contra su propia carrera. Su resistencia a la estupidez humana fue la primera baja en esta guerra.  
  
Le gustaría tener alguien a quien culpar más que a sí mismo.  
  
\- Sube conmigo. – repite. Suena necesitado, necesita a Sonny y tiene que hacérselo ver.  
  
\- Bien, iré contigo. No vamos a terminar en tu cama esta vez, pero si quieres hablar…  
  
Rafael asiente. Ambos se bajan del auto. Sonny saluda al conserje, como a un amigo que no ve hace tiempo. Suben al ascensor. Rafael ya se siente mejor. Sonny le toma la mano cuando salen al pasillo.  
  
La penitencia está terminando.


End file.
